Paintball, arrows, magic and alcohol
by Loki-Prime
Summary: This is a YOUNG AVENGERS fic created by me and my friends,all OC are copywrite to Frenchie121 Chica espanola121 and Loki-Prime What happens when the boys leave to play laser tag without inviting the girls? WAR!


**Hi my main laptop is broken so if i dont update liesmith or worst torture it is because i cant SORRY! **

**Okay so as promised here is my one-shot for the young avengers. Take a look at Frenchie121 to see some more stories on them but you must read this note to understand. **

**Lauren-Daughter of Loki**

**Athena-Daughter of Thor**

**Tommy-Daughter of Tony Stark aka ironman**

**Stella-Daughter of Steve aka captain america **

**Carmen-Daughter of clint barton aka hawkeye**

**Harry- Son of phil coulson **

**Nathan- son of Natasha aka the black widow**

**Brendan-son of bruce banner aka the hulk**

**They are all about 18 okay? Now as i said earlier in my story liesmith, i am based on 'lauren', frenchie121 is based on 'tommy' and chica espanola 121 is based on 'Carmen'. **

**BTW Chica might be doing some fanfics but be warned she has warped the characters because we are sort of in a mini character war ;)**

**Anyway sorry for the lonf intro. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Paintball, arrows, magic and alcohol

'Stuff my life' Carmen stated staring with utter boredom on her face at the TV flicking through the channels. 'And stop doing that!' Carmen said angrily at Lauren.

Lauren was lying upside down on the couch twirling her fingers in the air as Carmen's beer yet again left her glass and danced through the air as a miniature horse. In a flash Tommy was up and with an empty glass, caught the beer horse and drank it. Carmen stared daggers at Tommy who only grinned back as she sat back down next to Stella.

'Okay so it's shit weather, I've destroyed all the punching bags in the house and Carmen has trashed the training room, we are nearly out of alcohol and I swear I think the bad guys are having a day off.' Athena listed ticking off her fingers.

Lauren nodded and absently as she read a book she had picked up. Carmen looked over her shoulder only to see a blank page, looking down at Lauren she was met with a cheeky smile. Letting out a pent up breath Carmen jumped up and started to walk towards the weapons chamber.

'Ah ah ah, Fury said no weapons, I don't think he's quite happy about the large chunk missing in the helli-carrier' Stella said looking at Lauren and Tommy pointedly.

'Well I always said Fury needed to renovate, I just started the process for him' Tommy said off calmly.

'Besides, it is a great improvement, much more…open' Lauren added not looking up from her book.

'Where are the boys these days?' Stella asked,

'Jarvis, you heard the lady' Tommy said ,

'Miss, they have left the mansion to go play laser tag' Jarvis replied coolly

'Those sneaky bastards!' Carmen yelped, 'why didn't we think of that?' she said rounding on the girls.

Lauren and Stella shrugged, but Tommy looked like living death.

'Right they want to play that game, we can just go one up on them! Girls! To the basement!' Tommy said, heading to the lift which lead to the lower levels of the mansion, which included the weapons chamber, training room and Tommy's workshop.

All the girls leapt up, happy for something to do, except for Lauren who got up with a lazy stance as she waved her hand through the air, making the book disappear.

'I'll see you down there' Lauren stated and without further comment she vanished.

Rolling her eyes Tommy headed to the lift. For a few moments there was an awkward silence as the only thing that could be heard was ACDC playing in the background. Finally the lift opened and the girls pilled out into Tommy's workshop. Walking over to her desk she whipped her hand through her notes suspended in mid-air by JARVIS and tapped at some keys. Carmen soon got bored and wondered around, soon finding Lauren staring intently at part of Tommy's suit.

'If you value your sanity I would not touch my suit' Tommy called from her desk, Lauren and Carmen shrugged and went back to the desk.

A few taps on the keypad later and a compartment in the floor opened up and rose up a table, laden with what looked like guns. Stella looked like she was about to comment about the 'no weapons' policy when Tommy cut across her.

'Calm down baby, these aren't technically weapons, say hello to Starks industries own line of advanced paint ball guns.' Tommy said proudly.

Carmen's eyes went wild as she leapt for the guns. With a mad glint in her eyes she clutched it to her chest and looked around as if daring anyone to try and take it from her.

'If you just do th-' Tommy started as she started reach forward to the gun to show Carmen a switch, but was interrupted by Carmen's yell of,

'MINE!' Followed by a crazed squeal as she leapt onto one of the tables. Tommy rolled her eyes and picked up another gun,

'As I was saying, this dial can change the colour of the paint, and the distance. The closer the range, the faster the firing rate. Got it? Good? Right onto the next part of my plan. We sneak into one of the boys games and go all special ops on them. Instead of laser tag guns, we have these little beauties. The boys won't know what hit them, and they can't fire back' Tommy turned to Lauren, 'I'll need you to get us in and out'

'Consider it done' Lauren answered,

'Cool, let's go!' Tommy said

All the girls grabbed their guns and headed to the garage. After looking to make sure no one was going to try to take her precious gun again Carmen jumped down off the table, and still holding tightly to her gun followed after them.

oOo

In the garage the girls grabbed their rides. Carmen and Lauren grabbed their motor bikes (Carmen's black with purple high lights and Lauren the same except with greens highlights), Tommy went straight for her red Ferrari with the same tints as the Iron man suit with Stella and Athena climbing in after her. With a squeal of tires Lauren took off with Carmen close on her tail, followed by Tommy with a yell.

Driving there they made it there with-out a hitch, Tommy not liking the silence, called Lauren and Carmen over the comms they always had in their helmets. Lauren answered first 'I swear you will see god of chaos if we have to go back for a toilet break Stella!'

'That was a one off!' Stella wined into the comms, 'Okay shut up I just wanted to make this a challenge' Tommy snapped,

Carmen answered in a sly voice 'I'm listening',

'When we get their choose a colour, no one double up, then by the end of the game, whoever has hit the boys the most wins. Loser gets to watch as we get to destroy their paintball gun in the way the others choose'

Instantly all the girls answered in dead serious voices, 'challenge accepted'

oOo

When they reached the car park for laser tag they sent in Carmen to check the session times. She returned a few moments later, '5 minutes, we should go in a bit so that we don't have to wear the jackets' Carmen said casually fiddling with her gun. They all nodded.

'Okay so I put dibs on green, obviously' Lauren said calmly switching the colour dial on her gun and looking at the others for their colours.

'Gold' Tommy said

'Red' Athena added

'Blue' Stella spoke up.

'Purple' Carmen said, lovely changing the dials on her gun.

'I think she has an un-healthy relationship with that gun' Stella whispered to Athena who nodded knowingly.

At that moment it started pouring with rain, as if the rain was urging them to get in and kick some boy ass. The girls ran undercover and muttered with annoyance at their now wet clothes. It didn't really matter because they had all come dressed more or less for a mission. They all had black pants on and army boots with a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Usually they would throw in some more colours (like tommy being in her suit, and Lauren and Athena wearing asgardian war armour) but for this they needed dark colour so they could blend in and go un-noticed by the boys. Much to the girls annoyance, as they squelched into the lobby of the arena, Lauren had simply waved her hand over herself and with a little flash of green, completely dried off. When Carmen had asked her to do the same for her, Lauren simply answered with an evil smirk 'I wouldn't want to give you an unfair advantage would i?'

And with that they all entered into their 'mission mode' they were silent and deadly, and completely scared off the other people waiting in the line. They went behind a pillar and waited for the boys to enter. From the arcade the boys ran out checked the times for the games and ran into the arena grabbing a vest and gun as they passed.

'Okay Lauren work your magic' Tommy whispered,

The girls went quiet as Lauren closed her eyes to concentrate, they with a blinding flash of white-green light they disappeared, and reappeared in a quiet spot of the arena. Opening her eyes Lauren staggered slightly and was quickly supported by Athena who had rushed to her side. Lauren shrugged them off and smiled saying 'When did you guys get so heavy?'

Carmen laughed and bumped her on the shoulder. They stood still for a moment and then heard the siren go off the start the game. They heard a loud whoop come from their left, harry. Whispering Lauren said 'Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favour' and then disappeared. Carmen groaned, why did they ever show Lauren the 'Hunger games'?

All the girls nodded and then disappeared in opposite directions like Lauren, they would take no prisoners.

oOo

Carmen was the first to find a boy. Climbing on top of one of the walls she was in her element she had a clear view of the area around her and she could pick off anyone who walked past. Luckily it was Harry.

With a smirk she aimed her gun and shot him straight in the groin. Harry yelped and buckled over looking around with wild eyes. But before he could locate Carmen, she was gone.

Stella found the next one, Brendan was walking past her when she jumped out in front of him, before she shot she gave him a little wave and then shot him directly in the chest. Brendan yelled and then ran away in fright.

By now the boys had worked out that the girls where there, and that they meant business. Nathan was the next unlucky one to get shot. He was being silent as he could, which in his terms meant no noise, ever. He hadn't counted on Lauren being there of course. She had been stalking him for a few seconds before she got bored. She leapt over his head and in mid-air shot him in the face. With a grunt Nathan wiped his eyes and saw Lauren land in front of him; before he could say or do anything she shot him again in the chest, winked and then leapt around the corner.

Brendan had still been running when he ran headlong into Tommy. Tommy got up first after swearing a fair bit, looked at Brendan up and down, sweared some more than shot him three times in the chest just for good measure. She ran off smirking and left a stunned Brendan sitting on the floor.

Athena found Harry next. She had been looking out for boys and Lauren, Lauren was always one to pull tricks, and usually Athena made sure she didn't overdo it. Finally she saw Harry running down the corridor towards her. She ducked into a corner and let him run past her then stepped out and shot him in the ass. He whipped around and was met with another shot to the chest. Athena blew him a kiss than ran down the corridor.

This continued on for half an hour. By which time the boys where bruised and the girls where in great spirits. The siren went to get everyone to leave at the end of the round; it came too soon for the girls. But the boys had been praying for it after the first 5 minutes. The boys all but ran out of the arena with the girls laughing behind them.

The boys ran into the lobby and looked down at themselves. They wear coloured in paint, red, blue, gold, green and purple. The girls also suddenly looked dead serious as they walked around the boys surveying the paint and counting…

'YES!' Lauren suddenly yelled jumping up and down in happiness. She ran around in circles and jumped up in front of Carmen 'I won! I won! I won!' She said gleefully. Carmen huffed and double checked the paint splashes.

'Oooh look-y here Carmen, someone lost! Hand over the gun.' Tommy said gleefully.

'NOOOOOO I WON'T!' Carmen yelled running into the car park and jumping onto her bike, she kicked it to start but it only shuddered. Looking up with murder in her eyes Carmen looked towards Lauren whose eyes where glinting bright green and her hands glowed slightly. She tilted her head to the side and grinned at Carmen. She went to grab her gun but found it had disappeared. Her eyes widened and she was shocked to see that Tommy was waving her gun at her.

Carmen lowered her head in defeat and when she kicked her bike this time is started up with its usual growl. She drove off and heard the others follow.

oOo

The boys by this time had learnt about the completion and their major part in it. Even though they weren't exactly happy about their part, they found it revenge enough that they could witness the destruction of Carmen's 'precious' paintball gun.

They all filed down to the training room with Carmen cradling the gun to her chest. They all stood around while Tommy announced the choice of destruction for Carmen's gun.

'We are gathered here today to witness the merciless destruction of Carmen's new best friend (and who we believe is a bit to attached to) gun. Our choice of destruction is this; the gun shall be shot by an explosive arrow by none other than Carmen herself. We present the honorary bow and arrow' Tommy passed Carmen's bow and one of her arrows. 'And now to begin!'

Everyone cheered as Carmen left the gun on a platform a couple of meters away and notched an arrow. With a calming breath she drew back and fired. The gun was consumed in an inferno of fire as the small explosion took place. Carmen hung her head left the training area. Lauren watched her leave with a small smirk and soon followed after her.

'And now, for DRINKS!' Tommy yelled as she ran to the lounge to break into the tequila. With a whoop everyone followed.

While everyone was getting very, very drunk Lauren pulled Carmen aside. In the kitchen Lauren pulled out from behind her back, Carmen's gun.

'What! How?' Carmen yelled,

'Shut up you idiot!' Lauren whispered, 'I swapped it for Tommy's gun when you blew it up. Keep it hidden and at least wait to tomorrow to show off about it' Lauren finished with a smile.

'Thank you!' Carmen whispered back as she ran to her room to hide her gun. Lauren turned and went back into the Living room, and with a wave of her hands all of the alcohol in the room leap into the air. With the yells of the team in the back of her mind, Lauren sat on the couch and watched as she made the alcohol leap through the air dancing around as horses over every-ones heads.

* * *

**Thanks for reading REMEMBER!**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES**

**P.S please send in any ideas for one shots if you want to hear more from the Young avengers initive! :D**


End file.
